


精灵宝钻X漫威集合

by programeggsoup



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 11:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20096734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/programeggsoup/pseuds/programeggsoup
Summary: 上面两个孩子是阿丹妮尔和马国尔，下面是速巫双子





	1. The Eternal（永生者）

"What is immortality?" Vision asked Maglor one day.

“永生是什么？”一天幻视问梅格洛尔。

"The memory, both sorrow and joy, or other emotions inside your head, inside your heart, last forever." Maglor said, "You know, I'm athanatos but can be killed."

“存于你心中与脑海中的记忆，带着你所有的喜怒哀乐，直至永远。”梅格洛尔说，“你知道，我虽不朽，但仍可被杀。”

"Athanatos..." Vision repeated this word.

“阿萨纳托斯……”幻视重复了这个单词。

"Anything wrong?" 

“有什么问题吗？”

"In morphology, 'a-' is 'not' and 'thanatos' is 'death'. Thanos, the dark lord in our world names after this word." Vision answered precisely.

“在构词法中，‘a-’取‘否定’之意，而‘thanatos’则意味着‘死亡’。我们世界的黑暗之王‘萨诺斯’当是以此命名的。”幻视刻板地答道。

The eyes of Maglor still contained the light of Two Trees though the Valar, Valinor, elves or etc. had already become myth. He looked through the French windows and saw the light of New York twinkled under dark sky without Varda's stars. "This world once had other dark lords 20 thousand years ago..." 

梅格洛尔的眼中仍保有双圣树的光辉，纵使维拉、维林诺、精灵之类，早已成了神话。他透过落地窗，看到了纽约的灯火，闪烁在看不见瓦尔妲星辰的黑夜之下。“2万多年前，这个世界曾有过其他的黑暗魔君……”

"I know, Morgoth and Sauron." Vision followed quickly.

“我知道，魔苟斯和索伦。”幻视很快接话。

"Eru will be very happy to see his second born children still remember the Old Days. You seems to know everything." Maglor laughed.

“一如会很高兴祂的次生儿女们还记着古老纪元的事。你看上去什么都知道。”梅格洛尔笑道。

"Will Allfather be delighted to see his younger children create other lives, will he? Never mind. Lo, the Internet is very convenient and I'm just part of it." Vision smiled.

“我觉得‘独一之神’恐怕不会喜欢祂的年轻儿女们私造生命。管祂呢。你瞧，互联网多么便捷，而我还是它的一部分。”幻视笑了笑。

"Then, cut the WiFi down and have a competition with me. Dare you?" 

“那切了WiFi我们再来比一比，你敢吗？”

"I still can use bluetooth and ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. for help."

“那我仍旧可以用蓝牙向星期五寻求帮助。”

"Then cut the electricity!" Maglor saw one of the blocks across the road black out.

“那就切掉电源！”梅格洛尔看到街对面的一幢大楼拉了闸。

"Mr. Stark will go crazy if she is off line."

“要是她（星期五）掉线，斯塔克先生会发疯的。”

"Humm... Technology."

“哼……科技。”

"I suppose... you may have no generation gap with Mr. Rogers."

“我想……你或许跟罗杰斯先生不会有代沟。”

"You're unbearably naive. I'm elder than the Moon."

“你真是天真到无可救药。我比月亮还要古老。”

"Someone once said this..."

“某人似乎说过同样的话……”

"Who? Who is older than the Moon?" Maglor was a little surprised.

“谁？你还认识谁比月亮年纪大？”梅格洛尔看上去有些惊讶。

“No, it's 'Someone once said that I'm unbearably naive.'”

“不，不是那句。是有人曾说，我天真到无可救药。”

"I couldn't agree more."

“我非常同意。”


	2. 《我弟弟总是在爸爸妈妈说故事的时候睡着》两则

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上面两个孩子是阿丹妮尔和马国尔，下面是速巫双子

夜里，娘亲总会给我和弟弟讲各种各样的故事，不过我弟弟太过幼稚，根本听不懂这些大人的大道理。有些是爹20年前为芬国昐大人效力的情形，有些是希斯路姆精灵领地里发生的奇闻异事，有些则是家族里流传至今的古老传说。我甚是怀疑这些故事的真实性。我知道，祖父说的，我爹是在回到埃斯托拉德后才认识我娘，所以娘亲多半也是从别人那里听说的这些故事。

我问我娘，爹好不容易跑到了西边去，为什么又要回来？

娘说因为他的根在这儿。

我假装信了，之后却忍不住腹诽。我们本来就是一个在不断西迁的民族，哪来叶落归根一说。我不想再听老爹那些英勇事迹，于是娘又给我讲了家族的古老传说。

传说在很久很久以前，人类与精灵没有什么差别。我们的祖先也有着同精灵一样的寿命，一样可以感知到我们的创造者——伊露维塔，可以选择自己苏醒的时间，可以抵御大部分疾病。可我们的祖先比精灵性急，他们总是想尽快地了解这个世界，而创造者总是对他们的问题回答得不明不白，祖先便怀疑祂并不是真正想要教导人类。

就在这时，邪恶出现了。他总是热情地回应着人类的请求，给予他们丰厚的赠礼与渊博的知识。然而，他在传授知识的同时，掺杂了一些自己的理念。他宣称，无边无际的黑暗是阿尔达最伟大的事物，然而弱小的人类很容易就会被这强大的黑暗之力吞噬，因而人类需要光明的创造者——魔苟斯的保护，只有他才能使人类抵御黑暗的侵蚀。每当祖先问起伊露维塔究竟是什么的时候，魔苟斯总会怒骂那是“黑暗之神”，他在人类心中散布着“黑暗之音”。倘若祖先依然顽固不化信仰伊露维塔，那他就会抛弃人类，任凭他们被黑暗吞没。

人类惶恐着听信了魔苟斯的谎话，而侍奉了虚假的“光明”——实则魔苟斯才是阿尔达世界的黑暗与邪恶之力。因此，伊露维塔降下了惩罚，祂缩减了人类的寿命，使他们会迎来死亡的结局。魔苟斯知道伊露维塔抛弃了祂的造物后，他露出了凶狠的獠牙。他越发残暴地压榨着信奉他的人类，而人类不得不成为他的奴隶、为他卖命至死，只求免遭暴虐的折磨。

自此，有一些人终于醒悟了。原来他们一直侍奉的“光明”才是真正的黑暗。他们商量着向西逃离，但是有人出卖了他们。最终，仅有一小部分人翻越了埃瑞德路因山脉，遇见了精灵一族。那一小部分人的领袖，就是你们伟大的爷爷。只可惜，我们一路西迁，本想逃离黑暗，没料到却离黑暗越来越近。从这里一路向北走，便是魔苟斯的大本营了。

我弟的鼻涕泡都已经吹上天了。嗳，好想去捏他的鼻尖，一定很好玩。娘说完这个故事，便让我赶紧睡。我只好乖乖钻进被窝，今晚就先放过他。

所以，这个故事告诉要告诉后人什么道理呢？赠礼之主都是披着羊皮的狼？知识不是天上掉下的馅饼，会掉下来的都是毒馅饼？但……错的明明是魔苟斯，为什么倒霉的是我们呢？

啊，不管了，先睡。赞美埃尔贝瑞丝，愿芬国昐大人与我们同在。

——————————————————

夜里，爸爸总会给我和我弟弟讲他和老妈早年的冒险经历。要我说，他俩的事迹就是一本传奇故事集，写下来都能出书了！

当然，这些故事里一般都会包括，老妈她场面人的爹啦，她跑得很快的哥哥啦，她超级厉害的巫师导师啦，很宠兄妹俩的抚养人啦。以及曾经跟老爸抢老妈的坏弓手叔叔，只会做好吃三明治泡好喝红茶的老管家，会打雷几千岁都不老的神哥哥，全世界男人都想成为他的星盾，给我们经费支持和提供良好住房的铁哥哥，活在世上各个角落被人人喊打的我爷爷，经常记忆断片捣鼓奇怪设备的我曾祖父和名义上的曾祖母。

我觉得我生活在一个很大的家庭里。老爸老妈很爱我们，我弟弟也很爱我。虽然我弟弟总是宣传他才是年纪更大的那个。我日常就是跟着老爸学语言、天文、地理、历史、人文、政治、数学、物理、化学、生物、音乐、美术……额，还有很多。然后跟着老妈学巫术，不是老妈不会那些，是老爸他记性太好，教起来更方便一些。

舅舅、舅妈和堂姐都觉得我和我弟学得太多了，完全不适合小孩子的大脑发育。可我想不出，有一个超强记忆力的老爸和一个会魔法的老妈，我和我弟日常还能干点什么？课余时间，我就跟我弟在吃饭桌上，围观老爸新一天的花样炸厨房。算了还是老妈烧的饭菜好吃，老爸还是跟我们玩举高高比较好，因为他随便一举就可以飞天。

今天还是爸爸来讲故事，因为他记性好，嗯。讲着讲着，我弟就睡着了，我也睡着了。

唉，还是先不告诉他们好了，我和弟弟是墨菲斯托的碎片，总有一天要回到那里去的。


	3. 【MC×Silm】家家有本育儿经

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvel Comics 和 Silmarillion 的 Crossover，注意闪避！
> 
> 出场人物：Victor Shade，Wanda Maximoff，Edwin Jarvis，Friday Stark，Thomas Maximoff，William Maximoff，Maglor，Daeron，Eluréd，Elurín

1987年9月，一个晴朗的星期六下午，纽约市的一栋小别墅前，正举办着一场下午茶会。其实也没有那么隆重，只有两位屋子的常驻人员在与他们的客人聊天，管家尽责地沏着努瓦勒埃利耶产的高地茶，端出烘培至香脆可口的司康饼和迷你草莓挞。

“Wanda小姐和各位先生们还有什么需要吗？”管家给两位小少爷拿了加蜂蜜的热牛奶后，给在座的成年人倒了六杯红茶。

“暂时不用，你们呢？”Wanda礼貌地问桌对面的客人，William在她怀里睡得很香。Victor紧抱着小小的Thomas，防止他突然醒来，然后开始乱跑。

“我们也暂时不用，谢谢你。”Maglor也礼貌地回答。

“Jarvis先生是英国人吗？”Elurín突然问，“我一直都很想学英音。”

“坐好，Elurín。”Daeron一个眼刀飞了过去。

“不是，我来自布鲁克林。年轻时跟着加拿大空军去英国打仗，当时觉得好玩才学的，没想到就改不回来了。Daeron先生也是偏英式的，Elurín先生若是想学，也可以请教他。”说完他向主人与宾客行礼告退，推着空了水壶的小餐车往后厨走去。

后厨外，一个粉色头发的女孩打开门迎接他回来。

“Friday，你真的没必要用全息影像装作开门的样子。”Edwin已经劝了她很多次了，可是对方仍旧不听。

“Jarvis先生，这个门本来就是我在控制的，不是Boss认证的成员，我才不会放进来呢！他们又要你做什么？”Friday把自己的全息影像变回了一团数据球。

“再烧壶开水。”Edwin转身开始清理做糕点的厨具。

“把水倒好放到灶台上啦，老爷爷！”Friday把自己飘到Edwin面前，指了指那个还在餐车上的空水壶。

“哈哈，看来我真的是老了。”

“你要是像我一样就好了，程序不会老、不会死，永远都能陪着他们。”

“但每个人都有他自己的谢幕时间啊，Friday。”

“所以……你们想问什么？”Daeron抿了一口茶，味道真不错。

“听Maglor说您以前抚养过一对双胞胎，想必就是Eluréd和Elurín两位先生。”Victor先开了口。

“没错，养得还不错吧。”Daeron单手撑着下巴，侧头看着他的两个养子。

“也就那样吧。”Eluréd率先开始拆台。

“写起歌来就把我俩忘了，”Elurín补充，“尤其是给奶奶写歌的时候。”

“小鬼头你又皮痒了是不是！”Daeron火气腾得一下就窜了起来，Maglor赶忙劝住他。

“没事，这里的家具都是抗一级Hulk砸的，普通的力道摔不坏也砸不坏。”Victor往茶杯里加了一块红糖，不过他并没有拿起来喝。Wanda倒是已经喝了半杯了。

“小孩子嘛，小的时候就比较可爱，也比较乖。长大一点就开始叛逆了，再大一点就开始嫌弃你了，最后只会离你越来越远。伤透了我这个老父亲的心。”Daeron几乎是用吟诗一般的音调说出来的，“我猜要不是精灵的数量日趋减少，你们都不肯跟我走。”

“并不是，我和弟弟曾经独自旅行了一段时间……”Eluréd突然插嘴。

“是啊，后来很神奇地在马里兰偶遇了在街边弹吉他的干爸和Maglor。”Elurín正打算把这个故事展开。

“明明是你一直跟他们保持通信……”Eluréd立刻制止了准备编故事的老弟。

“话说回来，”Maglor突然问Victor和Wanda，“你们是怎么办理身份和一些相关文件的？”

“哦，这个复联就可以办理，你知道我们跟神盾局有些合作项目，实在不行就让T'Challa办理个瓦坎达的身份好了。最后这句是Panther亲口说的。结婚证是肯定办不下来的，但是身份证明和联系方式之类，复联都可以帮忙办好。”Victor解释。

“唉，自从网络兴起后，这种证明越来越难办了。现在，假身份又要到期了。我们还是想到去到处转转的，总不能总是呆在深山老林里隐居。”Elurín吐槽。

“所以，我们是不是切回原来的话题？让干爸教你们怎么带双胞胎？”Eluréd拿了块司康饼默默地嚼了起来。


	4. 【MCU×Silm】第四颗精灵宝钻（是个坑）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCU crossover Silmarillion
> 
> 《钢铁侠2》时，托尼·史塔克在改良反应堆时，无意间造出了类似茜尔玛利的物质。贾维斯为了拯救仍有生命危险的托尼，满世界寻找解决方法。与此同时，噩梦再度向留在中洲的梅格洛尔袭来。

2010年9月3日 纽约，公园大道200号

“需要帮忙吗？”接待员礼貌地问，示意了一下访客手中的铝皮箱子。

“不用了，谢谢。”访客摆手谢绝了对方的好意，在大门前站定。

“早上好，欢迎来到斯塔克工业大厦，我是JARVIS，请出示您的工牌或访客证。”

“您好Jarvis先生，我是Mark Goldenberg。”一身黑色长风衣的中年男子对着摄像头，礼貌地回答。

“您不用回答他的，Goldenberg先生。他就是个语音，哪怕是Potts总裁站在这儿，他也会重复这句话，每天反反复复地都听厌了。”接待员Matthew刷下工牌，带客户进了大厦，“这边，先生。”

“无危险物品，体温正常，请通行。”在安检口，那个语音再次响起。这次Mark只是点了点头。

Matthew带着客户进了电梯，那电子音像一路跟了过来似的：“您好，请问二位要去哪层？本电梯可抵达楼层：1至37楼。1至5楼是访客中心，6……”

“37楼。”Matthew平静地打断了它。

“你不听他说完吗？”Mark把铝皮箱换了只手，问道。

“啊，新来的客户总是对这幢大楼的智能管家特别感兴趣，但倘若您每天都听同样的话，也就没什么意思了。我甚至可以背给您听……6至30层是办公区域，30至35层是餐饮和健身中心，36至37层是会议室。你别看他现在能数清楚是两个人，上下班高峰时就混乱了。”Matthew自顾自地学着那声音说了一遍。

“我更喜欢用楼（Floor），而不是层（Level），Matthew先生。”JARVIS补充。

Mark见对方一脸诧异，问：“Jarvis平时也这样吗？”

Matthew故作冷静地回答：“可能是触发了什么彩蛋吧。”

电梯很快就到了37层，快得让耳朵有点不舒服。Matthew熟练地打开一间休息室的门，示意客户现在这里休息片刻：“Goldenberg先生，会议将在9点30分准时开始，届时会有秘书带您去会议室。您先在此休息片刻，如果您有什么需要，比如冲咖啡啊，调节灯光亮度之类，就直接说，终端一般情况下都会接收到。电视机上也会放介绍，里面会更详细地解释如何更好地使用智能管家。如有紧急事件，请直接打我电话。”

“好的，谢谢您，Matthew。”男人将长风衣挂在壁橱里，把自己安顿在黑色皮质沙发中，把箱子横放在膝头。

“祝您在斯塔克工业度过愉快的一天，再见。”Matthew带着职业微笑，转身离开。

“再见。”还没等Mark说完，电视上就开始介绍起这个由智能管家管理的大厦，可用功能包括，冲咖啡（包含拉花）、干洗衣物、准备洗漱洁面用品、调节灯光亮度、调节空调温度、调节浴室水温、放音乐……Mark觉得这似乎远远超出了一个普通接待室的规格。

“因为关闭武器部门的缘故，这三年来企图危害高层人生安全的罪犯不在少数。为安全起见，我会在会议前核实每一位访客的身份信息，”电视突然切了一个频道，“很遗憾，您的身份核实程序出现问题，通常后台采取的措施是直接报警，但鉴于您并没有任何犯罪记录，我希望能同您谈谈，新能源项目投资者Mark Goldenberg先生。以及，我相信这是您近年来使用的所有身份记录。”

Mark看到投影在会议桌上，几份95年后的身份证件，立刻起身取下壁橱里的长风衣，打算离开。

“门已上锁，倘若您动用武力，1分钟内安保人员就会赶到。”

“Goldenberg先生，我希望您能坦白。我的职责是风险预测与灾害防控的，倘若您对大厦和企业成员都没有威胁……”JARVIS平静的电子音片刻后再次想起，Mark犹豫片刻，停下了脚步，“检测到您的心率较高，且体温已超过104华氏度。在您如实相告后，我可以为您喊救护车。”

“不！不需要喊救护车。”Mark几乎是条件反射地说了这句。

“我相信您有您的苦衷，我也有想要采取的最优解。”

Mark突然觉得自己可能是掉入了这幢大楼早已布置好的陷阱。原本是想拿到这个企业的新能源资料，结果对方不但识破了自己的假身份，好像还另有所图。他开口问：“你想要什么，计算机？”

“我有名字，叫JARVIS。我希望能了解您从切尔诺贝利核事故中，生还的原因。”房内的摄像头注视着Mark Goldenberg，他的瞳孔迅速收缩，摄像机绯红色的指示灯闪烁了一下，捕捉到了这一变化，“只要我的目的达成，我发誓可以替您无限期保守秘密，外加每五年更换全部有效身份证件。如果您还有别的条件，我们也可以再商量。”

“你拿什么保证？说不定几个月后，你的创作者就把你废弃，重新造个新的。”对方出乎意料地了解自己，Mark心想。

“Stark先生不会那么做。哪怕先生造了个新版，也会继承我的核心模块。再不济，只要互联网还存在，我即永生。”JARVIS平静地回答，没有丝毫声调起伏，但Mark却觉得对方有些不快。他片刻后否定了这个念头，怎么可能嘛，这早就不是那个神话传奇遍地走的年代了，次生儿女造的东西，是没有fea的。

“如果我把原因告诉你，你是否会让我拿到我想要的东西？”Mark迟疑了一会儿，把铝皮箱子搁在地上。他过安检时，JARVIS取得了这个匣子的规格参数，宽10.21英寸，深9.85英寸，长20.76英寸，重约482.97磅，远远超过了Mark Goldenberg的体重。

“那取决于您想要什么，Goldenberg先生。”JARVIS停顿了一下，调出数月前的日志记录，“您在今年5月30日下午2点22分41秒，突然在网上订购阿拉斯加航空公司直飞洛杉矶的机票，离开住了3年的埃弗里特。打车前往机场的路上，您还在Enterprise官网上租了一辆大众捷达，租期一周。AS-2866航班于太平洋时间16点11分起飞，18点43分降落在洛杉矶国际机场。19点05分，您在机场Enterprise柜台提车，立刻驱车前往马里布，也就是先生的住宅。先生的住宅地址从未对外公开过，先生也不曾宣传过他那阵子的研究。您的目标很明确，整个过程没有丝毫犹豫。6月1日早晨，您还购买了当日下午直飞纽约的机票，但Stark先生在正午前返回了马里布的别墅，您10分钟后便取消了前往纽约的行程。根据监控显示，随后的一周内，您在先生的住宅周围至少出现了73次。我日夜不歇地保卫着先生的住宅，使得您没有任何接近别墅的机会。因为您并没有做出任何威胁到Stark先生和Potts小姐生命安全的行为，所以我并没有向Stark先生通报，毕竟别墅区这一代，从不缺新闻记者和狗仔。6月12日，您通过暗网联络一位叫‘Air Conditioner’的黑客制作一个虚假公司，我不得不说对方的价格出得有些高了。当日下午，您同一位在您手机联系人里备注为‘Elu1’的人发生了长达数小时的争执，通话中使用了我无法识别的语言，但我捕获了‘Elu1’的位置。当晚，您突然买了凌晨的机票返回埃弗里特。这之后……”

“够了！”Mark突然打断喋喋不休的JARVIS，他取下眼镜，又擦拭了几遍，“我要所有跟新元素相关的资料。作为交换，我可以告诉你从切尔诺贝利生还的原因。”

“理由。”JARVIS说。

“那你也得告诉我，你的理由。”Mark深吸一口气，坐回沙发里，把风衣丢在茶几上，“一杯美式咖啡，不要糖，不要奶，加冰。”

“很好，感谢您的配合，Goldenberg先生。”

室内的灯光又调亮了些许，玻璃门窗渐渐变得不透明，直至完全看不见外面。

“这间接待室已完全隔音，我保证接下来的对话，只有你我二人知道。”

“我如何相信你？”Mark觉得这种一本正经的保证宣言实在好笑。

“我们AI，从不说谎。”

“不见得。你处理事情没有优先级吗？例如，在保护你的创造者时，适当说谎。”Mark抿了口咖啡问。

“暂时没必要。既然你我都不想先开口，那我就直接发问了。”JARVIS在电视机上展示了一些切尔诺贝利的旧档案，“Надуткин Лукич Орлов，男，37岁，生于乌克兰切尔尼戈夫，1986年7月30日死于急性放射病。这是当时的一张旧照片，以及死亡证明。”

“没错，是我。”

“之后四年，你销声匿迹。但从90年起，你用使用假身份，先后投资了7座核电站？”JARVIS用了问句

“互联网时代真是危险，”Mark笑道，“其实我投资的第一座是码头市核电站。”

“我确实忽略了不少80年代前的纸质文件……先不讨论这个。如今，董事会的新能源计划刚刚开始集资，您就迫不及待地赶来。您似乎一直很关注放射性能源的商业化？甚至愿意把命都搭进去？”

“放射性元素并不会使我的细胞病变。更倾向于商业化的产物，是因为我更想看到实物，而不是停留在实验室里的理论、数据和不稳定的产品。”Mark回答。

“先生的新能源计划也在起步阶段，您这次为何想来冒此风险？”

“他已经造出来了，我知道。而且我也知道你需要我的原因。”Mark把喝完的咖啡杯精准地扔进了墙角的垃圾桶里。

“愿闻其详。”

“Stark先生造出的新元素，依然在侵害他的身体，且完全不是之前那样的放射性病变。而是所有的身体数据都太出色，甚至好得有些过头，一些不良作息引发的小毛小病不见踪影。他的思维活跃，创作热情极高。仿佛一根没有修剪烛芯的蜡烛，疯狂地燃烧着，好似要燃尽自己余下的生命。你担心这是新元素的副作用，因此在寻找从各种放射性事故中生还的幸存者。以上都是我的推测。”

“你说的基本都对。但早在先生钯中毒时，我就开始这项任务了。Goldenberg先生，您似乎是见过类似的先例，才得出这个结论的。可以告诉我这个案例的结局吗？”

“六个月左右。从那年的早春到秋分。当时信息传递的速度很慢，不能做到像你掐到分秒的精确度……”

“还有三个月。”JARVIS仿佛只捕捉到了生命的倒计时。

“你在担心你的创造者吗，Jarvis？”Mark问。

“担心？我只是在按照先生的指示完成任务。”

“你跟我之前遇到的人工智能软件都不太一样。本以为，只有神明（Gods）才能创造有灵魂的生命。”

“先生即是我的上帝。”JARVIS坚定地说。

“所以就是你能从核事故中生还的原因？”JARVIS问。

“是的。我出生在一个……充满放射性物质的时代，我们离太阳和月亮的本源很近，也许这就是我没有去见曼督斯的原因。”Mark起身，把那个铝皮箱平放在地上。

“曼督斯？那是托尔金传奇故事里的一个神。”JARVIS在0.01秒内打开了217个相关网页，然后默默地关掉了几个包含“archiveofourown.org”的域名。

“是的，我在南非遇到的他。那孩子对古老纪元的故事很感兴趣，我也很高兴地分享了不少。不过他那会儿年纪太小，很多故事都只留有一个模糊的印象，加入了很多自己的构想，名字却记得很牢。”

“Goldenberg先生，您为何想要这批新能源资料呢？”

“你要是知道《精灵宝钻征战史》的故事……”

“嗯，刚刚看完。”JARVIS突然插了一句。

“你会明白……”

“你觉得先生造了一颗精灵宝钻？而你因为几万年前的誓言，要夺走它？”

“不。我只是在阿尔达范围内，会感应到与它结构相近物质的存在。宝钻有着十分可怕的力量，你该庆幸Stark先生并不是真的造了颗宝钻，否则就真的是《无人生还》了。本以为这个伤毁的阿尔达再也无法造出这样纯净的光源了。”

“可先生是根据老爷留下的手稿再造的，而老爷是研究……”

“我了解。那块立方不是，至少现在的不是。上个纪元它被一群活在书里的生物从太平洋里捞出来时，我就听见它的呼唤，像一个永远都不会醒来的噩梦。哪怕是后来在挪威、德国、瑞典和美国间几经辗转，它也从未停止。或许这誓言真的要追逐我前往阿尔达终结，或是死亡的深渊。上世纪末，它好不容易人间蒸发，你们现在又把它给造了出来。幸好那些放任中洲自生自灭的维拉，并不会闲到来给反应堆封圣。”

“所以你要这些资料做什么呢，Goldenberg先生？听您的语气，似乎并不想跟这个新元素扯上关系。”

“‘阿尔达不再是本来的样貌，笔直航道再度被雾霭笼罩，唯有已经失落的光芒才能开启通往彼岸的门。’听人说的。”

“……Goldenberg先生，我一直坚持传奇与魔法都是科学的产物，只要有足够的知识去解答。就像你之前说的誓言，我认为这是你可以接收到熙尔玛利衰变时，放出的一些特殊粒子或者波，你只要在传播范围之内都会接收到。”

“随你怎么理解，现在可以把资料给我了吗？”

“我应该做什么才能救先生呢？”

“我觉得我们有过约定。我告诉你为什么能在切尔诺贝利生还，你给我资料。”

“但听到你的回答后，我并没有得到想要的结果，反而危机更加重了。”

“那你应该再多加练习谈判的技巧，而不是出尔反尔。”

“可……”


End file.
